Vamos Brincar de Destino
by MitsukoMiyuki
Summary: Duas amigas vão atrás da pessoa que pode prever destinos... Farsa ou não, Neji e Sasuke são reais e podem fazer mais do que elas imaginam // TenSakuInoHinaNejSasGaaNaru // TemaShika // Principais: NejTen e SasuSaku - CAP. 5! - Tentativa de humor
1. Primeira Cena: Uma Farsa?

_**Primeira cena – Uma farsa??**_

_Vamos Ten-chan_

_Já vou Sakura_

Duas meninas saiam da escola. O destino era a casa de uma cigana. Sakura, menina possuidora de olhos verdes e cabelos rosados, havia tido essa maluca idéia, queria muito descobrir que casaria de branco com o amor da sua vida, Sasuke. Tenten, menina de olhos castanhos e cabelos de mesma cor cheirando a chocolate, sabia que era tudo uma farsa, melhor, ambas sabiam, porém a morena via aquilo como uma forma de jogar dinheiro fora. Quem disse que convencera a ruiva com tal argumento? _"Se não pode vencê-los, junte-se a eles"_, foi o que Tenten pensou.

Passaram-se vinte minutos, e as duas, alunas do segundo ano, estavam no destino. Atendeu uma moça bem _"estranha"_ na concepção da morena. Tsunade era o nome da figura, _"seus 50 anos não foram o suficiente para mostra-la que não se pode enganar as pessoas"_, pensou Tenten. Sakura tinha que concordar pelo menos que todo o dinheiro ganho naquela farsa era direcionado a plásticas, pois Tsunade não aparentava a idade que tinha.

A morena olhou para a amiga e viu seus olhos brilhando, logo imaginou que Sakura pensava que tanta jovialidade por parte da cigana teria haver com seus "poderes". A amiga fez questão de fazer Tenten ser a primeira, assim evitaria que esta fugisse antes da consulta, fingindo que ira esperar-la.

_Muito interessante. Você encontrará algo que poucos tem direito, o verdadeiro amor. Contudo, deverá ter muito cuidado para não perdê-lo antes mesmo de tê-lo, vocês entraram em conflito, mas no fundo, se amam. Cuidado também para não confundir amizade e amor e, principalmente, cuidado com as amizades que fará nesse período. Se conseguir, parabéns, você conseguirá viver a magia que muitos não tem oportunidade para vivenciar, a magia do amor._

Sakura olhou sua amiga sair da sala, mas deixou perguntas para depois, queria descobrir logo o que a cigana diria para ela. Sequer reparou na cara de Tenten que lhe transmitia o pensamento, _"Não se engane, ela é pior do que parece, é cara de pau o suficiente para falar as coisas mais OBVIAS que exitem!! Uma farsa das piores!"._

Passaram-se alguns minutos e logo a ruiva saiu da sala com um grande sorriso. Tenten evitou perguntar a causa de tanta felicidade, estava na cara que Tsunade disse tudo o que a garota queria ouvir.

CONTINUO OU NÃO??

Não tenho idéia do que pode sair mas claro que isso ai não é toda a fic, essa será dividida em três partes, a de Sakura e Tenten, a de Sasuke e Neji e a dos quatro.

**Estou pensando séria mente de fazer um inicio NejiTen e um final SasuTen. O que acham??**


	2. Segunda Cena: Nosso Amado

**Segunda cena – Nosso amado**

Dizem que o destino é para os tolos. Para aqueles que tem medo de admitir uma falha. Muitos dizem que o destino não existe, que somos donos dos acontecimentos e que o resto é pura coincidência. Aqueles que decifram o destino tornam-se motivo de piada. São acusados de apenas quer dinheiro. Farsantes. Mas então, por que as pessoas ainda procuram aqueles que se dizem videntes? Qual a necessidade de fazer consultas? Autoconfiança? Talvez. Ou então elas apenas têm medo de admitir que acreditam no destino. Que de alguma forma o que acontece é mais que coincidência. Se é tão fácil falar da inexistência do destino, então por que não falarmos da inexistência de um ser superior, onipotente? Afinal, a criação da vida pode ser uma mera coincidência?

Duas semanas se passou desde a visita a misteriosa cigana. No inicio, Tenten estranhou que sua amiga não falou nada sobre a previsão da cigana e não tentou descobrir o que ela havia dito à Tenten. Essas duas semanas foram semanas de férias. Agora, as duas teriam que voltar a rotina de estudante. Para Tenten era uma rotina chata, para Sakura uma oportunidade para reencontrar Sasuke.

O andar até a escola era lento e sonolento. Os portões da escola já podiam ser vistos. Grande e abertos, mas tudo o que ela queria era fugir deles. Pelo menos iria rever sua amiga, Sakura. Fazia uma semana que não via aquela cabeleira de cor um pouco incomum (Um pouco O.O? – Mal gente, não resisti). E lá vinha ela, gritando e acenando para Tenten no portão da escola.

_- Ten-chan_

_- Sakura! – _Uma energia súbita lhe veio e o que uma corridinha teria de mal em uma manhã tão... Nublada? – _Que saudade! – _Um abraço foi formado.

_Tenten, quero te apresentar a Ino-chan. Ela está em outra sala e nós nos conhecemos há muito tempo. Nos reencontramos nas férias e ficamos pasmas de como nunca havíamos nos esbarrado no colégio.- _Uma cabeleira loira de olhos azuis sai de trás de Sakura. Mostrando um lindo sorriso.

_Muito prazer, sou Tenten._

_Prazer, Yamanaka Ino._

_Então, Ino-san, está em que sala?_

_Não precisa ser formal, Tenten-san. Eu estou no terceiro ano C._

_Digo mesmo, Ino-sa... Chan. Nossa, na C? Incrível vocês duas nunca terem se vistos, afinal estamos na B. _

_É o que dizem, esse colégio está cada dia maior. O sinal, melhor irmos. No intervalo as duas terão mais tempo para se conhecerem. _– Elas começam a andar pelos corredores da escola antes que o segundo sinal tocasse.

_Ótimo! Podemos nos reunir no ginásio dos meninos!_

_Ginásio dos meninos? Como assim, Ino-chan?_

_Não sabia Sakura? Os meninos vão recomeçar o período de aulas com uma competição de futebol. Alunos contra professores. Durante toda a semana! _

_Ah, ano passado também teve! É uma tradição no colégio, mas apenas os alunos do terceiro ano participam, já que é na hora do nosso intervalo. _

_Isso mesmo, Tenten. E adivinhem qual é a primeira turma a jogar?_

_Não pode ser... A turma A? A turma do Sasuke-kun?_

_Exatamente Sakura!_

_Não acredito, você também Ino? É Sasuke pra lá, é Sasuke-'kun' pra cá. _

_Mas ele é demais! Enfim, minha sala, tenho que ir. Vejo vocês duas mais tarde._

Sakura e Tenten continuaram o caminho para a sala. Tenten ainda tentando desvendar o mistério, não se conformava como metade das meninas do colégio estavam apaixonadas pelo Uchiha. Ao adentrarem na sala de aula Sakura pensou que ia ter um infarto. Lá, perto da janela mais próxima ao quadro-negro, estava Uchiha Sasuke. Conversava com alguém, porém a menina não se deu o trabalho de saber quem era. Tudo o que ela observava era os cabelos escuros de seu amado balançando, ao ritmo do vento. Foi demais para a menina quando aqueles olhos frios lhe miraram. Sua face rapidamente adquiriu uma cor avermelhada. Parecia um sonho, mas se fosse ela teria acordado ao sentir Tenten sacudindo deu ombro. No entanto, se não era um sonho, o que o Uchiha fazia lá.

_Hei, Sakura – _Tenten ainda lhe segurava o ombro. Vendo que a amiga estava olhando algo, fixamente, seguiu o olhar. _'Umm, esse não é o tal Sasuke? Até que é bonitinho. Ora Tenten! Ta enlouquecendo garota? Acorda.'_

_Vocês estão bem? – 'Ah, porque ele tem que falar com essa voz sexy? Espera, ele está falando comigo? Eu? Haruno Sakura?'_

_O que você está fazendo aqui? Uchiha. _

_Que medo. – _Foi extremamente irônico com Tenten – _Estava falando com o Gaara, não vê? Bem, além disso sua amiga está atrapalhando a minha passagem._

_Ah? Oh, desculpa. _– Sakura logo saiu da frente, se tocando o porque Sasuke estava olhando naquela direção. Ele não a visava, mas sim a saída.

_Humf, achei que ia ficar me olhando o dia todo. –_ Foi em direção a porta, com um jeito frio que soava convencido.

_Hei! Não fale com a minha amiga nesse tom frio!_

_Ora, e quem é você para me dizer como eu falo ou deixo de falar com os outros? – _Ele nem se incomodou em virar.

_Ora, seu..._

_Deixa Tenten! Eu sei me defender! Vamos. – _Sakura tratou de puxar a amiga até duas carteiras vagas, geralmente usadas por elas.

'_Garota estranha. Tenten, né? Acho que será legal usá-la como meu novo brinquedo.'_

**Enquanto isso... Na turma A...**

Sem duvidas aquela era a turma dos gênios. Bem, era isso o que geralmente diriam em um mangá, mas na vida real, mesmo os gênios ficam em pé conversando e se distraindo enquanto a aula não começa. Alguns aproveitam até para dormir. Os desesperados estudam. Uma cena, não tão peculiar como no Ensino Fundamental, se via. Um Nara Shikamaru acordado.

_Sasuke está atrasado. –_ Constatou o Nara, que estava virado contra a janela central da sala.

_Você não sabia? – _Falou um moreno de cabelos compridos, que estava ao lado de Shikamaru. Sua pergunta fez o preguiçoso virar a cabeça com um olhar questionador. – _Foi falar com o Gaara. Como nosso time está com um a menos, deixaram que convidássemos alguém de outra turma para o jogo. Concordamos que deveria ser o Sabaku._

_Ah, que problemático. Achei que ele chamaria o Naruto._

_Sabaku é melhor. Porquê Shikamaru? Por acaso ele traz lembranças de sua loira querida? – _Tanto a voz do moreno como o seu sorriso denunciava um ar provocativo e arrancado de seu companheiro a verdade.

_Aquela problemática da Temari faz falta. Ninguém merece._

_Pense pelo lado bom. Ano que vem você estará na mesma faculdade que ela._

_Você tem razão, Neji. Agüentei já mais de meio ano, acho que posso esperar mais._

Todos sabiam da admiração do Nara pela Sabaku. E todos sabiam que era recíproco. Eles se conheceram na oitava série. Por acidente, é claro, afinal ela já estava no Ensino Médio. Isso havia ocorrido bem no final do ano. No ano seguinte, Shikamaru descobriu que ela estava no segundo ano. Eles se reencontram e passaram a conversar. Logo no início do ano ela conseguiu fazê-lo prometer que melhoraria esse hábito de dormir em sala. Fora dela não precisaria, pois ela sempre estava lá para acordá-lo gritando um elogio, "preguiçoso".

Foi o momento da conversa acabar e o Uchiha adentrou a sala. Com o olhar frio. Algo que parecia típico tanto dele como de Hyuuga Neji. Os únicos que sabiam do motivo para o modo frio de ambos agirem, que ambos aprenderam, são o Nara, o Sabaku e Uzumaki Naruto. Uchiha conhece o Uzumaki desde a 1ª série. Então, na 3ª, conheceram o Nara e seu melhor amigo Chouji, que dois anos depois teve que se mudar, mas ainda mantém contato com o Nara. Na 4ª série, eles conheceram o Sabaku e o Hyuuga, que eram, naquele ano, alunos novos.

_Então? O Gaara concordou? – _Na mesma hora, Sasuke pairou um olhar interrogativo em Neji.

_Eu já contei a ele._ – O Hyuuga adiantou, evitando que o Uchiha fizesse qualquer pergunta.

_Claro que sim._

_Ah, então porque essa cara? Algo problemático?_

_Está mais para pessoa. Uma pessoa... diferente._

_Esse sorriso de canto me diz que isso vai ser problemático._

_Olha, é professor, vamos logo sentar. Depois o Sasuke conta essa história direito._

_Ok._

_Por mim tudo bem. – _Ele sentou-se na carteira a frente do Hyuuga e virou a cabeça para trás, com mais um sorriso de canto. – _Só aviso que ela faz o seu tipo._

**XxXxX**

Finalmente estou de volta! Desculpem a demora, não dei muita atenção a essa fic no início, mas agora vou dar. Só não escrevi e postei o capitulo antes por causa das provas no colégio. Espero que gostem desse capítulo. Bem, claro que ainda está no início, logo não tem muitas emoções. Como virão ainda estou meio que apresentando os personagens. Pretendo escrever mais no próximo e postá-lo logo. **Atenção: **não se enganem durante a fic, ela é NejiTen e SasuSaku. Sendo NejiTen o principal. Para dar um drama claro que haverá momentos em que os casais não vão parecer ser esses, mas são sim!

Bye-bye, mina-san! - Naruto

Próximo capítulo meu danna-sama, Neji, deve ter uma participação maior. – Mitsuko Miyuki

**Observação:** Naruto não é meu. Nem o anime, nem o mangá, nem o personagem. Mas eu casei com o Neji, então não toquem nem na barra da roupa do meu amado entenderam? Nem na barra! Eu sou possessiva! E luto! Sou até da ANBU! *Aparece um Neji com a roupa do Shippuden um pouco aberta, com aquele peitoral musculoso e branquinho bem na frente da autora e ela fica babando.* Ah, para que babar quando eu posso agarrar? Tchauzinho... *Velocidade mega-hiper-super-max para cima do Hyuuga* Do MEU Hyuuga Neji xD

**SUPER-ATENÇÃO:**

**Escrevi esse cap. ja faz mais de um mês! Incluindo a parte acima. Pq não postei? Pq no mesmo dia descobri que ia ficar sem internet até dia 24. Legal, sexta que passou, mas como eu ia me mudar no sabado minha mae nao me deixou tirar o modem da caixa e reinstala-lo. O pior que meu novo apart está em obra, então ainda não tem internet. Estou postando na Internet do curso! Vai ser meu meio de comunicação duas vezes na semana T.T. Bjs! Saudades do fanfiction!**

**Obs.: Por isso não estou respondendo nenhum comentário. Sorry. x.x**


	3. Terceira Cena: Passado

**Terceira Cena – Passado**

Hyuuga Neji não é de ficar perturbado. Bem, ele não estava. Coração de gelo. Ainda sim, ele estava curioso. Se fosse o Naruto a dizer aquilo ele não ligaria, mas o Uchiha falando de uma garota com algum interesse e ainda por cima uma que fazia o tipo do Hyuuga? Algo estava muito errado ali. Seja pelo fato do Sasuke falar sobre alguém do sexo oposto, não que ele fosse gay, ou então por isso ter relação com o Neji.

A primeira aula era de história com o professor Kakashi. Ele iria participar do futebol, porém, é claro, no time dos professores. Kakashi era famoso entre as estudantes e professoras. Seu rosto sempre coberto por uma máscara branca. Segundo ele é por causa de uma paranóia em relação à saúde, o ar das cidades anda muito poluído. Segundo os boatos, seu rosto é bonito de mais para ser visto por todas.

_Bom dia alunos! _

_Ta atrasado! – _Um dos alunos ao fundo da sala berrou.

_Bem, bem. Tinha essa senhora com dificuldades para atravessar a rua e..._

_Mentiras assim não irão ajudar se você se atrasar para o jogo de hoje professor._

_Ora, Sasuke, não se preocupe comigo, pense apenas em se preparar para a derrota._

_Claro, a derrota dos professores. Já estamos preparados, né Sasuke? _

_Neji, não torne isso mais problemático._

Como seria um mundo onde nem tudo se resumisse ao amor? Um laço maior e mais forte teimasse em passar sobre esse sentimento. Iria, o amor vencer? Ou sucumbir a necessidade de dois corpos estarem juntos? E se existissem pessoas que são mais sensíveis a esses laços. Pessoas como Tsunade, a vidente? O mundo não é mais movido pelo amor. O único que sobreviveu foi o amor fraternal, o amor materno. Os casais são unidos por laço que podem se desgastar com o tempo. O amor realmente perdeu? E se essas pessoas mais sensíveis aos laços de atração resolvessem experimentar o verdadeiro amor? A quem elas se entregariam?

**9:30**

**Intervalo – Terceiro ano**

**Ginásio**

Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara... Eles e outros garotos estão já se preparando na quadra. Três meninas já estavam sentadas na arquibancada, com seus lanches na mão, esperando o início do jogo. Os meninos vestiam os uniformes de educação física. Ainda estavam organizando as posições, sendo esse trabalho deixado para Shikamaru, o cérebro.

_Sasuke, que história era aquela..._

_Olha, ela está ali. – _Sasuke apontou para Tenten. Quando Neji a viu entendeu a mensagem do amigo. A morena era amiga da sua prima, mas ele nunca havia prestado muita atenção nela, até agora. Era a primeira vez que a via de cabelo solto. Um sorriso de canto apareceu nos lábios do Hyuuga._ – O Naruto é amigo da tal de Sakura que é amiga dela. Quando o jogo acabar, eu e você e o Gaara vamos trocar umas palavrinhas com elas._

_Você está maluco, Uchiha! _

_Não. Só quero jogar limpo. Não é apenas você que tem uma química por ela. O Sabaku com certeza vai se interessar pela loira. Para completar o Naruto já é interessado pela Sakura. Coitado, nem sabe que a química dela é mais favorável por alguém como o Gaara._

_Então você é o meu rival. Hn. Sasuke, a química não vence sempre._

_Veremos, dono do futuro._

_É veremos, rei dos laços. Aliás, não descuide da esquerda, se você tomar essa decisão quando o Kakashi estiver com a bola na direita o Asuma virá pela esquerda e fará o gol que nos levará a derrota. _

_Claro, claro._

**13:00**

**Sete Anos Atrás**

**Mansão Nara**

_Então, vocês estão querendo me convencer que alguns seres humanos podem usar mais que 10% do cérebro? –_ Os dois adultos a sua frente assentiram. – _E que eu sou um desses casos?_

_Filho, lembra da história que sua mãe te contava sobre os descendentes dos Nara? _

_Claro, que eles eram ciganos e tinham certas habilidades. Está me dizendo que é verdade?_

_Eu não te contava essa história à toa Shika. Você herdou isso de seus antepassados. Já faz algumas gerações dos Nara desde que o ultimo manifestou alguma habilidade e agora você… - _A sala estilo oriental apresentava pinturas de cervos nas paredes e portas, uma mesa retangular separava os pais do pequeno Nara de dez anos. –_ Shikamaru, a inteligência é uma habilidade._

_Então eu sou como um sábio ou algo assim? – _Os pais assentiram novamente – _Que problemático._

_Não é só você que está passando por essa conversa agora. –_ O Jovem olha o pai atentamente.

…

**15:00**

**Sete Anos Atrás**

**Mansão Sabaku**

Cinco garotos estavam reunidos em uma grande sala, com televisão de plasma, vários jogos, Nintendos e um grande aparelho de som. Seus pais estavam conversando na sala de reuniões e nenhum dos garotos ousava falar qualquer coisa. Foi um tremendo choque quando descobriram que eram todos amigos e todos haviam desenvolvido aquela anormalidade no cérebro. O silêncio já irritava.

_Então… - _O loiro sempre teve mais facilidade de quebrar o silêncio. Todos se viraram para ele. – _O que vocês podem fazer?_

…

_Sasuke?_

_Bem… - _O jovem respirou fundo, pensando em como explicar algo que nem mesmo ele sabia se compreendia. – _Eu posso medir o nível dos laços entre as pessoas._

_Laços?_

_Ele deve estar se referindo a afinidade e atração. Laços que ligam os humanos. – _Os olhares foram direcionados ao Nara. – _Li em um desses livros velhos que tinha lá em casa. Segundo os meus pais, eu sou uma espécie de sábio. Oh, o grande poder da inteligência. – _O tom usado foi bem irônico. – _Hunf, que problemático._

_Pelo menos você não sente os batimentos dos outros. Eu não ouço, eu realmente sinto os batimentos, na maioria das vezes só quando eu quero. Esses batimentos me ajudam a determinar o que as pessoas estão sentindo. Medo, raiva e, quem sabe um dia, ódio e amor._

_Ah, não reclama Gaara, o seu até que é legal. O meu poder é acalmar as pessoas. Eu posso facilmente fazer com que os outros se acalmem e até confiem em mim. Talvez eu intensifique a afinidade que as pessoas tem ou algo assim. E você Neji?_

_Posso ver o futuro._

_Sério? Isso me parece bem problemático._

_Eu não posso ver o destino das pessoas, apenas o futuro. O destino é decidido e bem traçado, o futuro é mutável. Ele é alterado cada vez que uma pessoa muda de decisão. Eu também não o vejo com muita clareza. Meu tio disse que a ultima e única pessoa que foi realmente capaz de ver o destino sumiu. Era a ultima herdeira de uma grande família. Se ela estiver realmente viva, como poucos acham provável, ela deve ter quase 50 anos._

_Então, Neji é o dono do Futuro, Sasuke é o rei dos laços, Shikamaru é o Sábio, o Gaara é o senhor dos batimentos e eu sou o manipulados das emoções!!!_

_Naruto isso é ridículo!_

_Não estraga o momento!_

_Esse vai ser um longo dia…_

M&M, M&M, M&M, M&M, M&M, M&M, M&M, M&M

E ai galerinha! Não morri não! E agora to de férias!!! Parei o capítulo rápido pra não demorar a postar e a imaginação travou um pouco, mas hoje mesmo hoje mesmo começo o próximo. A história tomou um rumo totalmente diferente do que eu esperava O.O Esse capítulo nunca foi planejado para ser assim, mas eu achei a idéia interessante, vamos ver se minha imaginação vai continuar cooperando ^^.

Kissus da M&M _(Mitsuko Miyuki) _


	4. Quarta Cena: O solitário

"**A maior solidão é a do ser que não ama. A maior solidão é a do ser que ausenta, que se defende, que se fecha, que se recusa a participar da vida humana...".**

MORAES, Vinícius de, Para viver um grande amor. Quando não se acredita mais em amor, será que ele ainda pode vencer? Quando gostamos muito de alguém, mas somos vencidos pela atração dos corpos, será que ainda podemos acreditar nessa força superior? Sasuke não acreditava. Para que acreditar em algo que ele não pode interpretar. Para que acreditar, quando ele foi abandonado, traído por culpa dos laços de atração que ele mesmo detecta? Para que acreditar se, em todos os casais que ele encontra, Sasuke vê somente laços os unindo. O mais forte de todos: atração.

**9:35**

Intervalo – Terceiro ano

**Ginásio**

_Gente, sinto muito o atraso, mas é que eu estava perdido nas longas estradas da vida._

_Kakashi, meu eterno rival, essa é nova! Não é bom se atrasar, isso demonstra uma queda no seu fogo da juventude!_

_Gai-sensei, acho que é melhor você parar de dar aulas de educação física e passar para aulas de educação sexual. Isso de "fogo" não pega bem. _

O Jogo começou. A torcida feminina deu voz às paixões pelos jogadores do time de estudantes. Bem, algumas alunas eram mais atrevidas e gritavam pelo professor de história. Os meninos das outras classes observavam atentamente ao jogo, pegando o máximo de informações para quando fosse a vez deles. No meio das gritarias, havia um trio de cabeças coloridas. Duas muito animadas. Uma bem atenta.

_Hei, Tenten, podemos saber o que você tanto olha?_

_Como assim?_ – Sakura olhou atentamente para onde os olhos de Tenten estavam centrados. Um jogador...

_Hyuuga? Hum... Bem, pelo menos não é mais uma pra disputar o Sasuke-kun comigo!_

_Ele é primo da Hinata, né?_

_É... Ei! Do que vocês estão falando? Como assim menos uma pra concorrer pelo Uchiha? Neji é só um conhecido!_

_Olha, Ino, ela até o chama pelo nome, sem sufixo nem nada! _

_É mesmo. Mas podia adicionar o "-kun" como prova de adoração. – _Neste momento a morena murmurou algo sobre não ter adoração por ninguém. – _Por que você não vai falar com ele depois do jogo?_

_O QUÊ?! Ta maluca?_

_Qual o problema? Você mesmo disse que ele é um conhecido..._

_Esquece, isso não vai rolar de jeito nenhum._

**10:00**

**Intervalo do Jogo**

**Área de lanche – Cantina**

_Então, é isso, Gaara. Elas estão ali. E você, Naruto, vem com a gente, já que é amigo da Sakura._

_Só se você me dizer se a Sakura tem algum laço comigo!_

_Atração? Se tivesse ela já teria saído com você, idiota._

_Então por quem?_

_Não te interessa. Vamos!_

O local estava lotado. Nada difícil achar meninas apreciando os jogadores – não necessariamente os jovens amigos, mas, bem, eles também. Para alcançar as três jovens, bastava alguns passos. O que eles viram de especial nelas? Eu não sei, não leio mentes! Posso ir e voltar no tempo... Bem, eu sou o tempo e adoro história. Tanto adoro que faço parte dos livros e histórias do professor Kakashi! Péssima piada, mas voltando. Adoro descrições, detalhes. O local era bem iluminado, pelo próprio sol, não que fosse um local descoberto, mas as paredes não se encontravam com o teto, que é sustentado por pilastras. Somente na área da cantina as paredes e teto se encontram. Os tetos têm algumas telhas transparentes, para facilitar a entrada da luz solar. Ao redor, próximo as paredes, cadeiras e mesas. Três portas: uma que leva a um corredor em direção às salas, outra que leva ao ginásio e a outra leva às arquibancadas.

Os meninos estavam reunidos nas proximidades da cantina, enquanto as meninas estavam sentadas em uma mesa conversando e rindo. Nenhuma delas percebeu a aproximação dos meninos. Nenhuma delas esperava algo do estilo. Não faziam parte de nenhuma aula extra, não eram populares – conhecidas sim -, engraçadas talvez, mas nunca chamaram muita atenção – ao menos assim pensavam. Quando os quatro pararam é que os olhares femininos foram lançados a eles.

_Oi, Sakura-chan! – _Estranho. Muito estranho. Estava claro que, pela cara das meninas, aquilo era estranhamente esquisito. Sabe quando você ta lá no seu cantinho, presa na sua vida ignorante e no seu mundinho e, de repente, sem mais nem menos, do nada, como se o dia do são nunca existisse, alguns Deuses resolvem que é hora de aparecer na sua vidinha pacata. Tenho certeza que era assim que elas se sentiram – pelo menos eu me sentiria assim: tendo minha vida milagrosamente invadida por eles. _– Sakura-chan?_

_Acho que ela está muito ocupada. – _Tenten estava rindo da situação. Sakura apenas olhava Sasuke... E o ruivo? Sabe, apesar disso, tenho certeza que a morena estava com os joelhos bambos – nada visível – por debaixo da mesa.

_Bem, eu sou Naruto e esses aqui são meus amigos: Sasuke, Neji e Gaara. – _Como se ele fosse apresentar desconhecidos, que idéia. Estou vendo algo interessante.

_Oi, Tenten. Tudo bem?_

_Tudo. E você? –_ Será que ela me permite roubar este sorriso? Se eu o tivesse seria tudo mais fácil! Claro, o Tempo é mulher. Bem, o tempo é o meu poder e a história não é sobre mim. Que coisa, acho que sou muito egocêntrica.

_Hn._

_Só um minuto! Vocês se conhecem? Assim não é justo! – _A vida não é justa, querido Sasuke.

_Tenten é amiga da minha prima e, como você sabe, eu moro na casa dos meus tios._

_Sasuke-kun. –_ Acho que Tenten ficou impressionada tanto quanto eu, mas logo vimos que Sakura não havia recuperado o autocontrole, era Ino que falava. – _Como assim justo?_

_Ignore-o. – _Frio e direto, não posso acreditar que é o todo senhor dos batimentos. – _Então... Vocês são?_

_Yamanaka Ino. Essas são Tenten e Sakura. _– Ao ter o nome pronunciado a Haruno acordou do transe. _– Podem se sentar._

_Vocês estão aqui por que..._

_Sabe, não somos muito de nos aproximarmos de garotas – são elas que vem até nós -, mas decidimos esse como um caso especial. _

_O que o meu amigo Sasuke quer dizer é que – como temos certeza que seremos o melhor time contra os professores – vamos ganhar ingressos para uma festa no ultimo sábado deste mês e os pares estão incluídos no convite._

_Neji, não me lembro de terem falado nada disso de pares... Ai! – _Pelo chute que o Hyuuga deu – coitada da perna do Naruto - e olhar repreensivo, tenho certeza que ele deu uma espiadinha no futuro. O único problema, meu caro, é que você não pode prever as decisões delas uma vez que elas não sabiam disso e não haviam pensado em nada.

_Para tudo! Vocês querem que agente – _Tenten apontou para si e para as amigas – _vá no baile com vocês? É alguma piada? Porque a graça ainda não apareceu. _

_Que problemático! Olá, meu nome é Shikamaru. Oi, Ino, tudo bem? Não tem piada nenhuma. Sou bem direto. Meus amigos aqui têm interesse em vocês. Gaara aqui quer sair com você Ino. Já o Naruto com a Sakura. E você... Tenten, certo? Vai ter que escolher, ou leva o Sasuke ou o Neji, só não dá pra levar os dois, sinto muito. _

_Pra quem é tão preguiçoso, você falou muito, Shika. Sua namorada tomou mesmo as rédeas, ein? Eu e minhas amigas vamos conversar e mais tarde damos uma resposta. Vêm meninas. – _Ino as arrancou de lá. Acho que sinto cheiro de queimado. O cérebro delas devem ter pifado tentando assimilar tantas informações ao mesmo tempo. Elas não sabem da mísera metade. Sabe, não está dentro dos padrões namorados que podem sentir corações, ver futuro ou qualquer outra coisa. Já foi difícil para a Temari – a primeira pessoa fora das famílias que ficou sabendo e futura noiva do Nara – e olha que ela é durona!

**10:15**

**Segundo Tempo**

**Banheiro Feminino**

_Certo, isso foi estranho. – _Após levar as meninas para um lugar mais privado, – não estou falando de privadas não – as duas se recuperaram do pequeno colapso. Sakura então se manifestou. – _Hei! O Sasuke-kun convidou a Tenten! Explica isso agora!_

_Eu estou tão confusa quanto você. Eu sequer sabia que Hyuuga Neji. HYUUGA NEJI! Sabia o meu nome. Meu Deus, o mundo caiu e eu não to sabendo! _

_Caiu para cima no seu caso, né? Porque Sasuke-kun é o céu! E, no seu caso, o Deus é o Hyuuga. Não sabia desse seu lado._

_Sakura, você não está lidando bem demais com isso não?_

_Olha quem fala!_

_Não sou eu que fico perdida que nem um idiota quando ele aparece! E eu bem te vi mudando o olhar de um para o outro. Afinal é o moreno ou o ruivo que você quer?_

_Não sei, estou tão confusa. – _Confusa? Pula de alegria minha filha. Adolescentes são esquisitos, esperam anos por um cara perfeito – ou quase lá – e quando ele_s _aparecem, puft, elas não sabem o que querem da vida._ –_ _Sabe, vocês façam o que vocês quiserem, mas eu não vou aceitar. Naruto é meu amigo, mas mais nada. Além do mais, a Hina-chan gosta dele. Um dia a gente te apresenta a ela Ino, é só que parece que ela não veio à aula hoje._

_Ela me disse que volta mais tarde de viajem._

_Acho que você deu sorte, Tenten. A única em que o cara certo convidou. Aceita o pedido do Hyuuga._

_Não! – _Todas – inclusive eu – levaram um susto – _Ele nem me pediu pessoalmente e eu não vou lá sozinha, preciso de um suporte... Humm... Feminino?_

_Entendo. Bem, nós podemos enrolar a resposta e aproveitar para conhecer melhor os meninos e eles a gente essa semana e, quem sabe, não trocamos para os pares desejados?_

_Acho que a Ino tem razão._

_É como eu digo, nem sempre sai merda da cabecinha dessa Ino-porca._

_Testuda, achei que você tinha prado com a criancice._

_Velhos hábitos são difíceis de mudar._

XxXxX

Sinto muito amores do meu coração! Eu demorei mais do que imaginava e o capítulo não ficou lá grande, mas a criatividade pifou – estou muito concentrada em oneshots. Vou dar o máximo de mim para não atrasar o próximo, mas antes eu preciso saber se vocês gostaram do estilo de narração deste. Desdo início eu estava pensando como se alguém contasse a história – no caso o tempo -, mas eu estava esperando uma oportunidade de apresentá-la e achei esse capítulo perfeito para isso.

No próximo, nossas heroínas vão começar um mês bem agitado – até o dia da festa – andando com os garotos e conhecendo eles melhor. Vamos ver o que sai disso x.x

**Sasuke se ferra e perde para a atração novamente ou termina com o amor da vida dele – que eu não vou dizer quem é?**

**Hyuuga Hinata entra na história – acho que sim -, mas com qual poder?**

**SABER OPINIÕES É MUITO IMPORTANTE NA VIDA DE UMA "AUTORA" xD**

_Kissus M&M_


	5. Quinta Cena: Condição

**Obs.: Quem conta a história é um personagem terciário. Esse personagem então teria que estar observando tudo, por isso eu digo que é o "Tempo", pois essa pessoa pode ter visões do presente, passado e futuro, podendo vigiar casa acontecimento. Esse personagem também é de Naruto, mas só vai ser revelado que é lá pelo ultimo capítulo – só pensei nisso agora xD Essa história ta surgindo do nada por isso eu demoro tanto para escrever, cada dia eu quero que ela seja algo diferente e isso complica as coisas.**

**Obs.2: **_**Naruto é ownado por Kishimoto-sama, mas o destino diz que Neji está destinado a ser meu! Eu já tenho o plush (ta certo?) dele e o imã dele, agora só fala ele. Buwahahhaha!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_"Nós temos uma condição". _Foi assim, de supetão, que os meninos ficaram cientes das presenças femininas na porta do vestiário masculino. Eles saíam, após se livrarem do suor de um jogo vencido, e se depararam com três meninas e a voz de Ino.

_"Sabemos disso. Conversamos e aceitamos". _Alguém avisa para o Sasuke que elas não estão cientes do incrível poder do Hyuuga? As faces femininas ficaram cômicas, elas estavam completamente confusas.

_"Ei! Nos espiaram?"_

_"Tenten, nós nunca faríamos isso. Com o tempo vocês entenderão. Eu e os meninos combinamos que para começar a aproximação nós poderíamos passar a tarde na mansão Uchiha." _

_"Falando nisso, Neji-san, como está a Hinata?"_

_"Ela vai ficar bem. Posso ver se amanhã podemos ir lá em casa, assim vocês visitam a Hinata."_ As meninas concordaram e o primeiro sinal tocou. Cada um se direcionou para sua respectiva sala em silêncio.

**10:45**

**Flashback – Fim do Jogo**

**Vestiário Masculino**

Voltei um pouco no tempo para poder ver como os meninos souberam da condição feminina. Claro, foi Neji que viu que elas iriam aparecer e explicar tudo à eles, mas como foi a reação de cada um? _"Elas não vão aceitar de imediato". _Isso, foi bem direto – estilo Hyuuga Neji.

_"O que você viu?" _Naruto olhava atentamente para o rosto pálido do Hyuuga, como se buscasse respostas. O loiro tinha um olhar esperançoso.

_"Sasuke, a Tenten não tem laços com nenhum de nós, não é?" _O Uchiha balançou negativamente a cabeça e em seus lábios surgiram um sorriso malicioso, enquanto ele apontava para si. Agora, entendo o porque da confiança extrema de Sasuke. _"Estranho". _Foi a vez de aparecer um sorriso nos lábios de Neji. _"Ela me escolheu". _Tudo o que foi ouvido foi um "como" vindo da boca do moreno, espantado com as palavras do mais velho. _"As outras duas, no entanto, pretendiam recusar, mas, para dar suporte à Tenten, elas querem passar esse tempo, até o dia da festa, conosco, para terem certeza dos pares e, quem sabe, mudarem nossas vontades e conseguirem o par que cada uma deseja". _

_"Isso é bom para você, Neji. Afinal, sabemos que você não gosta de estar com uma garota apenas por atração. Além do mais, posso mostrar para a loira que não se recusa um Sabaku". _Sexy desse jeito é difícil mesmo. O problema é que, como Neji, eu sei que atração não é tudo.

_"Ah, a Sakura-chan me rejeitou mais uma vez. Por algum motivo não estou tão triste como costumava ficar". _Naruto saiu do chuveiro, com a toalha no cabelo, fazendo ele voltar a ser o arrepiado que todos estão acostumados a ver.

_"É o costume. Se você usasse seu poder, tenho certeza que ela não resistiria a dizer não." _A voz soava irritadiça.

_"Teme, você sabe que eu nunca faria isso!" _Ele se exaltou.

_"A Sakura já tem bastante afinidade por você, não é Naruto? A verdade é que o coração dela bate muito forte quando perto de você, Sasuke, ela te ama e isso vence qualquer laço de afeição"._

_"Mesmo que ela me ame, realmente, na primeira oportunidade ela me trai com você Gaara." _Um rosto sério na face do moreno e eles deixam o vestiário.

**Flashback Off**

Voltando ao tempo real, as pessoas olhavam curiosas o grupo que andava no corredor. Não era muito comum ver os garotos conversarem com outras pessoas que não fossem do seu já formado grupo, mas agora lá estavam eles, com três garotas, conversando e até se divertindo!

_"Hahaha. Nossa a Temari-san virou meu ídolo! Ela apronta muito com você não, Gaara?" _

_"Vocês só sabem falar das minhas disgraças, por que não contam das suas? Como a vez que o Sasuke viu que um hermafrodita tinha atração por ele!" _Quando as pessoas estão nervosas é impressionante como informações indevidas são expostas.

_"Como assim 'viu'?"_

_"Ah, nada, nada... É que ele, sabe, ele..."_

_"Ele quer dizer que eu ouvi boatos e depois... O garoto mesmo confessou a verdade para mim". _O Uchiha até corou! Também, ele tem o ego maior que o mundo e agora teve que confessar isso na frente das meninas.

_"O segundo sinal já tocou, melhor a gente entrar na sala logo. Vai ser muito problemático ter que ficar de castigo após a aula". _

_"Preocupado com sua ficha escolar ou a promessa de sair com a minha irmã?"_ Conhecendo o Shikamaru é até difícil responder essa pergunta. Pensando bem, desde quando um gênio precisa se preocupar com seu histórico escolar?

_"Vocês não disseram que Temari-san estava fora por causa da faculdade?"_

_"É sim, mas, como a faculdade não fica assim tão longe daqui, ela volta mais ou menos uma vez por mês para matar saudades do problemático dela". _Neji respondeu a pergunta de Tenten usando um tom, no final, afim de implicar com o amigo.

**3º ano – Turma B**

Tenten e Sakura adentraram a sala e sentaram na janela, de modo que a morena ficou atrás de Sakura. Assim que sentaram, suspiraram ao mesmo tempo e se olharam. Algo do tipo "no que nos metemos" passava pela cabeça de ambas. Elas se divertiram na pequena caminhada, mas isso não mudava o fato de que ambas estavam visivelmente nervosas com a situação. Principalmente a Haruno, pois a primeira casa a ser visitada é justamente a do nosso querido Uchiha, ou melhor, do querido Uchiha **dela**.

_"Muito bem, alunos, todos sentando que a aula vai começar". _Típico. Professor entra, fala e é ignorado por todos. Não que os alunos sejam surdos, mas quando se trata de um professor eles fingem que são. _"Caham... SENTADOS!" _Também tem o típico professor que entra todo amigável, mas qualquer evidencia de aborrecimento faz com que todos os obedeçam, e assim era Ibiki, o professor mais assustador do colégio, um psicopata formado em psicologia e que dá aulas de filosofia e sociologia.

**Fim da aula – Portão da escola**

Conversando perto da saída – se é que se pode chamar silêncio por parte de uns e discussão por parte de outros dois de conversa – estavam eles. Sim eles, menos o Shikamaru, claro, esse esqueceu a preguiça e foi correndo ao encontro de Temari. É o que o amor faz – não, na verdade, ouvi o Gaara cochichando com os amigos que se o Nara se atrasasse a loira ia pegar no pé dele até ter que ir embora.

_"Oi, chegamos!" _

_"Não, imagina, vocês ainda estão lá". _

_"Não sabia que você gostava de piadinhas, Gaara"._

_"Ino, não começa". _A discussão que corria entre Gaara e Sasuke – por incrível que pareça, Naruto é um dos que estava em silêncio – foi interrompida por Ino.

_"Eu não começar, Sakura? EU? Foi esse... esse irritante, estúpido e grosseiro que começou!" _Bem, se o Gaara tinha realmente alguma intenção de levar a Ino para o baile, ela se foi por água abaixo – ou seria por ralo abaixo?

_"Foi mal. Só estava irritado". _Ino virou a cara e não quis saber qual era a desculpa do ruivo.

_"O carro já está ai. Vamos?" _Carro, Sasuke? Que carro? Eu estou vendo é uma baita de uma limosine! Esse cara nunca ouviu falar de assalto não? O carro deve ser blindado ao cubo e com armas embutidas!

_"Limousine?"_

_"Como vamos nós todos para a casa dele, achei melhor que ele pedisse para o motorista vir com a limosine, assim tem espaço para todos"._

_"A idéia foi do Neji, mas a limousine é minha". _Sasuke, realmente, esse não é o melhor modo de chamar a atenção de uma garota. Não uma como a Tenten, que aparentemente não se importa com a condição financeira dos outros.

**Mansão Uchiha – Sala de Jogos – 13:30**

_"Eu vou pedir para servirem o almoço pra gente. Vem comigo, Tenten?" _A menina dá uma olhada ao redor e encontra os olhos meio tristonhos de Sakura.

_"Na verdade, por que você não leva a Sakura? Eu quero ter um conversa com o Neji". _O Hyuuga que estava ao lado dela se espantou e olhou para a menina que tentava convencer Sasuke de ir com Sakura.

_"Ok, vamos". _E assim se vão um Sasuke emburrado e uma Sakura sorridente. Enquanto isso Neji e Tenten vão para a sacada da sala de jogos, deixando para trás um Gaara no sofá observando a Ino e o Naruto sentados no chão e decidindo que jogo iriam disputar no Nintendo Wii de Sasuke.

Andando pelos corredores estava o futuro casal Uchiha. Sakura olhava atentamente cada detalhe de decoração no lugar, até que, quando eles passaram por uma pequena sala, ela empacou. Percebendo a ausência do barulho dos sapatos da jovem que o seguia, Sasuke se vira e vai até onde a menina estava, procurando o que ela viu de tão interessante.

Foi então que Sasuke se deparou com uma foto de família em que estava de mãos dadas com a antiga namorada. _"Ela é bonita". _A voz saiu tremida, quase como um canção chorosa. _"Sua namorada, Sasuke-kun?". _

Demorou um pouco até Sasuke sair de seu transe e captar a fala da menina. _"Ex-namorada". _

Ela observou atentamente a expressão de Sasuke antes de pronunciar qualquer outra palavra. _"Sasuke-kun realmente gosta dela, né?" _Ele virou-se com um olhar interrogativo para ela, que desviou o olhar em direção a foto. _"Eu sempre percebi que você tem um olhar ditante, como se quisesse se manter longe das pessoas. Essa foi a primeira vez que eu vi algum sentimento em você. Sasuke-kun parece triste quando observa essa foto". _

_"Ela apenas fez o obvio. Me trocou por alguém mais atraente para ela". _Isso a aborreceu. Realmente aborreceu Sakura.

_"Não vejo nada de óbvio nisso!" _Ela se virou para ele e encarou seus olhos negros usando uma expressão irritada. "_Por mais que você goste dela, Sasuke-kun, ela não te merece. Alguém que só vê o exterior como ela... Eu odeio gente assim. Do que adiante estar com a pessoa mais atraente do mundo se ela não te ama?" _Ele a olhou surpreso com a reação da menina que sempre fora tão quieta na presença dele. Ela se acalmou e ficou séria. _"Eu só vou permitir uma outra pessoa que não eu aoseu lado, Sasuke-kun, se essa pessoa realmente gostar de você". _Ela passou por Sasuke, indo na mesma direção em que iam antes e virou o rosto. _"Vamos? Todos devem estar com fome." _E tudo o que veio do menino foi um "ta".

Enquanto isso, na sacada, Tenten e Neji se apoiaram no muro e ficaram observando o quintal da família Uchiha. _"Não se preocupe. Eu sei que aquilo foi só uma desculpa para fazer o Sasuke se aproximar da sua amiga". _A morena olhou atentamente para o rosto do rapaz que encarava o nada, olhando para a frente. Pelo olhar, ela estava reparando na beleza dele e por pouco não se perde a ponto de ignorar completamente o que ele acabou de dizer.

_"Sabe, a Sakura gosta muito mesmo do Sasuke. Eu queria muito que ele desse mais valor a isso". _Ele virou o rosto para o mesmo nada que ele encarava, com o olhar triste.

_"Ele já gostou muito de uma menina, era algo muito próximo ao que chamam de amor, mas ela estraçalhou ele totalmente. Dois dias após uma briga feia entre a família dele e o irmão que ele tanto admirava, ele descobriu que ela o traia com um outro cara, só porque, para ela, ele era mais atraente que o Sasuke. Desde então, tudo o que importa para ele é o exterior, fora nós, os amigos dele, ele não da confiança a ninguém e não se apega a ninguém"._

_"Não quer ser deixado de novo, como foi pela namorada e pelo irmão, né?" _O Hyuuga penas balançou a cabeça positivamente, enquanto era observado pela morena. _"Então ele prefere a mim só porque eu sou mais atraente para ele? Francamente, acho que a Sakura é bem mais mais bonita, que gosto estranho o do seu amigo"._

_"Eu não acho". _Foi de supetão, ela ficou la em estado de choque e o silêncio permaneceu até que Tenten acordou para a vida e voltou a encarar o horizonte – esse "nada" parece ser bem interessante, eles não param de encara-lo.

_"Então você também só me chamou para o baile por causa disso?"_

_"Não fala besteira!" _A voz elevada que ele usou fez com que ela sorrisse divertidamente e, ao mesmo tempo, aliviada por poder saber que para ele é diferente. O modo como ele falou foi tão natural e repentino que não deixou dúvidas que ele falava a verdade.

_"Como você sabia que os vencedores receberiam um convite para uma festa?" _Ele não captou a mensagem dela. _"O professor anunciou isso apenas após o jogo. Como se fosse uma surpresa para vocês. Eles foram bem claros que cada dia o time vencedor ganha algo diferente e ele tinham decidido qual seria o prêmio de vocês através de um sorteio. Mesmo que você já soubesse que teria um prêmio, não teria como saber qual era". _Ele pensou por um tempo e a encarou pela primeira vez desde que chegaram na mansão Uchiha.

_"Pode se dizer que eu tenho meus segredos"._

_"Tipo super poderes?" _Foi usado um tom sarcástico junto a um revirar de olhos.

_"Bem, você pode descobrir se quiser, mas para isso algumas etapas são necessárias"._

_"Neji, você não está falando coisa com coisa". _Concordo plenamente, mas seja o que for o sorriso dele me faz pensar que é algo bem interessante o que ele esta pensando ou algo muito pervertido.

_"A primeira condição é ir a um encontro comigo"._

_"Ah, então é esse o jeito de um Hyuuga chamar uma garota para sair". _Não, Tenten, ele está falando sério._"Bem, eu aceito"._

_"Aceita?"_

_"Claro. Por que? Não era para eu aceitar?"_

_"Esse sábado às 16h, está bom?"_

_"Só depende do lugar que a gente vai"._

_"Eu ainda vou pensar nisso. Depois eu te passo meu msn e você me diz o seu endereço"._

_"Meu endereço?"_

_"É. Eu te busco e te deixo em casa depois. Algum problema?"_

_"Nenhum, nenhum". _Ele se vira e começa a caminhar em direção a sala de jogos onde Ino e Naruto competiam – provavelmente em quem grita mais algo e não no jogo. EL vira o rosto."

_"Basta um 'nenhum', Tenten." _Então ele volta o rosto para a frente, mas estende a mão para trás, em direção a Tenten. _"Vamos?"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_M&M, M&M, M&M, M&M, M&M, M&M, M&M, M&M _

Frase do dia inventada pela baka aqui : "A vida não é água benta, por isso existem demônios nela".

Demorei. Pode bater, espancar e etc. Tempo eu tive de sobra, mas a criatividade não está cooperando. Quase que eu resolvo colocar a fic em hiatus pela eternidade, mas ai me veio uma luz de criatividade. Não me culpem, romance escolar e humor não é la minha especialidade. Tenho mais facilidade com dramas, romance e histórias com filosofia de vida xD Estou tentando engatar em uma fic de guerra U.A. Vai ser bem mais fácil escrever porque no meio tem drama, romance e... guerra x.x Com muita moral, lições de vida e morte (?). Neji xTenten, claro. Além de casais adicionais que vão aparecendo no meio do caminho.

Esse cap. está mais enrolação, mas é necessário. Afinal, antes do clímax tem que ter uma história que faça o clímax ter sentido xD O clímax só começa mesmo quando esses casais começarem a engatar e pelo o que vocês viram do capítulo, está quase lá. Só mais um, no máximo um e meio/ dois e pronto, clímax! ò.ó

Gente, eu não lembro se respondi os comentários então vou responde-los agora, então se eu respondi duas vezes não liguem, culpem a minha memoria fraca xD

_Kissus, Mitsuko Miyuki _


End file.
